Food
by soozeh
Summary: Jack takes care of a wounded Daniel. JackDaniel slash.


Title: Food

Fandom: Stargate SG1

Characters: Jack/Daniel.

Prompt: #78 Kitchen

Word Count: 1062

Rating: PG13

Summary: Jack takes care of a wounded Daniel.

Notes: Jack/ Daniel Slash.

It had been a long week for SG1. Their mission had been a difficult one. The whole team had been injured and it would be at least a month before all four would be fit to travel off world again. Teal'c had broken his wrist and had concussion, Sam had punctured a lung and Daniel had broken a couple of ribs. Jack surprisingly had managed to escape with only cuts and bruises. While Teal'c and Sam were ordered to remain in the infirmary for a couple of days, Daniel and Jack were allowed home, but only on the condition that Jack would look after Daniel until his ribs had healed.

Jack had been more than happy to run around after Daniel. They had been casually 'dating' for the past four months. Daniel didn't like the term 'dating', he said it sounded stupid and like they were 18 years old and fresh out of high school. Daniel preferred 'seeing each other.' Their relationship was a casual, no strings attached thing and neither had yet to admit that it was more. Out in the field they were friends, best friends and even at home, no one knew that they were anything more. Keeping secrets was never difficult, they had kept the Stargate Program a secret for eight years and keeping their relationship a secret was no problem. Jack had often wanted to phone Sam or Hammond up and tell them that he had found this great guy that he loved so much, but he knew he couldn't and for they time being, they shared their thoughts with each other. And for now, that was enough for Jack and Daniel.

The drive to Daniel's apartment was filled with light conversation and the occasional sarcastic comment from Jack. Daniel's side was aching and he kept shuffling in his seat trying to make the pain go away.

'It hurt Danny?' Jack asked as he placed a hand on Daniel's thigh.

'Yeah, just a bit.'

'Don't worry; we'll be home in a few minutes. We're staying at your place until your ribs are better, then I'm taking you fishing.'

'Great.' Daniel said, forcing a smile.

'Fishing is fun. So is beer. I am fun. You'll love it.' Jack grinned.

Jack swung round the corner and turned into the underground parking lot. He pulled into a free space nearest the lift and turned off the engine.

'Home sweet home.'

Jack opened the door and Daniel winced as he got out of the truck. Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulder and helped him walk to the elevator.

'Jack, honey, I'm fine, you can let go of me.'

'Sorry am I hurting you?'

'No, no, you're fine.'

The elevator opened and they stepped in. Jack placed their bag on the floor. The soft hum of the elevator was strangely soothing to Daniel. Perhaps it was the fact that it was familiar, or maybe he was just relaxed knowing that Jack was standing beside him.

Jack exited the elevator first, bag clasped between his fingers and he rushed to open their front door. Daniel shuffled over behind Jack.

The door opened and Jack switched on the lights. He placed the bag on the counter and pulled open the blinds. Daniel sank onto the sofa and got into a comfortable position.

'You okay there, Daniel?'

'I'm good. Pass me the remote will ya?'

Jack picked up the remote and handed it to Daniel. He reached out a hand to take the remote, gripped it, but Jack didn't let go.

'No work.'

'What?'

'No history, geography channel, no documentaries or biographies or informative stuff, relax.'

Daniel smiled. 'Sure Jack, that's fine.'

Jack let go of the remote and Daniel switched the set on. He flicked through channels trying to find something Jack would approve of and he finally settled on The Simpsons.

'Oh I love you Daniel.' Jack grinned. 'Do you want something to eat? I'm starving.'

Daniel didn't answer, he just smiled and set the remote on the coffee table in front of him.

'Daniel?'

He sighed. 'Yes Jack.'

'Where's your food?'

'Erm, in the cupboards?'

'They're empty, bare. Clean. You know you could have been burgled. Thieves like food.'

Daniel chuckled and called back. 'Jack, I never have much food, I always eat on base. There should be something… If not, get some take out.'

Jack walked in from the kitchen and moved over to the sofa. He lifted Daniels legs and sat down. Daniel draped his legs over Jack's knees and reached a hand down to grasp Jack's.

'Well, you have no food. Whatsoever. Actually I lie. You have coffee but that's about it.'

'Don't you know me by now? I live off coffee.'

'I can tell.' He ran his hand over Daniel's stomach. 'See I can feel your ribs.'

Daniel swatted Jack's hand away and smoothed down his shirt.

'So you want Chinese? Indian?'

'Coffee?'

'Food now, coffee later.'

'Chinese. You know what I like.'

----------------------

The two men ate in relative silence, enjoying each other's company and the soft murmur of the television.

'You okay?'

'Yes why?'

'I mean really okay?'

'Jack I'm fine.' Daniel told him as he ran his fingers gently up Jack's arm.

Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulders and Daniel leaned into his side. Jack's other arm lay protectively over Daniel's stomach.

Daniel leant in Jack's side and wrapped his hand around Jack's wrist, which was lying on his stomach. He draped his legs over Jack's knee and leant into Jack further. He could feel Jack's warm breath above him and he sighed softly.

Jack smiled and tightened his grip around Daniel's shoulders.

'Ya know earlier I said we could stay here?'

'Yes.'

'Well I've changed my mind. Tomorrow we going back to our other house.'

Daniel smiled. 'Our other house?'

'Yeah, you know? The one that actually has food in the kitchen.'

'You don't cook anyway.'

'Yes I do, I make a mean omelette.'

'Jack, I don't want to be spending another week in the infirmary.'

'What? You dare mock my cooking?'

'Oh I dare mock you.' Daniel chuckled.

Jack leant over and kissed Daniel softly.

'So what do you want for breakfast tomorrow?' Jack asked.

'I hear you make a mean omelette.'

Jack chuckled and kissed Daniel with more force and they wrapped their arms around each other, their wounds long forgotten…


End file.
